Family
by brossun
Summary: He loved his family, they were really close, but he REALLY didn't need to see that. NaruSasu AU, Uzumakis Uchihas
1. Chapter 1

Some mentions of other shows (Adventure Time and Yugioh) but that's mostly it :

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a sunny day, around 3 PM, when Naruto reached the front door of his home.

Normally he would've barged in like normal, took off his bag and go to his room and play video games all day but the closer he got to the door, the more noises he heard, a combination of low and high pitched noises sounding like...animals?

Blinking twice, he took a step forward and and put his keys in the lock, opening it a bit slower than usual, wondering about the quiet gasps he heard but not that curious as of to check what made the noises.

Walking right from the door to the kitchen, he noticed the sounds were getting louder. He heard it coming from the living room, he suspected it may be from the big windows which were always open.

Leaving it to the fault of cats and dogs in heat outside his home, he continued his goal of going to his room and drown in his PS3. His parents didn't greet him when he came home so he figured they were out.

He stepped into the kitchen, grabbed a bag of Cheetos and quickly went out.

The front door was exactly in front of the kitchen, and if you turn right - the living room. As he was about to turn right past the living room to the hallway connecting to his bedroom and a few more rooms, he noticed what was causing the low growls and moans he heard before.

In front of him, on the couch were 2 adults, he usually called them his parents. The man, his father, Minato had a blond mop of blonde hair, and striking blue eyes, much like himself. A lot of people commented about how handsome his father was. He was currently laying on top of his mother, Kushina. His mother had beautiful long red locks, which right now spread all across the couch, her hands across Minatos neck and back. They were really close, like lovers should be, but to Naruto it came a gross pose to witness. Don't get him wrong, it's not like his parents weren't showing affection regularly, but it was usually more like a slight peck on the cheek or the lips, and hugs. This, however as completely different.

Since they were both stark naked.

His grasp of the snack faltered, and he took a step back. Luckily the bottom part of their...actions, was covered up in a blanket. His mom looked at him shocked, and his dad sent him a sheepish look, not even a blush on his face, which came as a surprise to Naruto since his father was usually shy. Kushina, sudden realization downing on her, turned red. So red, that Naruto could finally see why her classmates in school called her a tomato when she was younger. She had a round face, which he got from her, with the combination of her red hair and a blush would make her look like the juicy fruit.

She grabbed the blanket from below to hide her upper body quickly, the fabric slowly decreasing from the amount of coverage he had on their lower parts. Naruto shrieked, started running, snack forgotten on the floor, as he passed the hallway straight to his bedroom. Closing the bedroom door with a loud 'Bam' He sat down on his bed,eyes large.

Turning the game console on as a habit more than a need to play, he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what the hell just happened. After a while he heard some talking from outside his bedroom door, and a second later a knock on the door.

"N-Naruto," his moms voice came as almost a whisper "Can you open the door? I want to...um, talk to you about what you just...y'know..." a disgusted shudder went through his body but he went to the door nontheless. A second before he opened it to his mom, he said,

"You better be dressed, Mom."

She punched the door roughly. "Of course I am, you idiot, I wouldn't have come here naked, y'know!" he opened the door and she walked inside a slighty pissed off look on her face. She sat on his bed ungracefully, and her expression suddnly became very embarrassed.

"Naruto, we've been through this talk already, y'know the birds and the bees," "- oh man, don't even remind me, please!"

He had "the talk" when he was around 11.

Although puberty striked around 13-14, he had to go through that earlier since his worried mother didn't want him to get freaked out when he did reach it. Obviously, she urged his dad to talk to him and as mentioned before, Minato was shy. He really had no idea how to get into this subject normally, so he just said everything he knew in a few minutes and left after saying "So that's it!" and laughing nervously. Naruto, not knowing or understanding what his dad wanted from him, walked to his mom and asked her what are "dildos", it being the only word he could decipher from his dads nervous rambling. He did know it was related to dirty things but never knew what it meant, so he used his fathers rambling as a chance to figure it out. Later on he heard Kushina yelling at Minato about saying unneccesary things to her little boy.

"Mom, I'm 16, I think I know all there is to know about s-sex and stuff so just, leave!" stuttering, since this his MOM he's talking to, he ushered her out, a blush adorning his cheeks.

"J-just- I'm sorry you saw that!" she said a second before he closed the door after her. Sighing he sat on his bed again, "It wont happen again, I promise!" he blinked at the voice from behind the door.

A second later his dad yelled, "At least not in the living room!" which he got two cries, one of disgust and the other embarrassment. Naruto didn't know what is it about sex with mom (yuck) that made his dad get over his shyness.

Half an hour passed silently, he heard his parents talking and laughing in the living room while he sat and stared at the TV screen, showing the opening for one of the DBZ games.

Bored out of his mind, and not in the mood to play games anymore, he took his orange and black cellphone, almost slipping out of the bed to get it, and called the first person he could think of. A few rings...

"Yes, Naruto?" a deep voice rung in his ears after a while.

"Sasuke! You wouldn't believe what happened a while ago!" he heard a low chuckle, which made him smile slightly.

Sasuke was his best friend since kindergarden, knowing eachother for roughly 13 years, he could say he knew almost everything about him. Almost.

Sasukes family consisted of 4 people, himself, his older brother Itachi, and his parents Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. His older brother is well into business, having his own company, after denying his fathers request on taking over the Uchiha company. Naruto thought it was Itachis way to make sure Sasuke would take over and have it good in life, but Sasuke didn't really want to do it, yet didn't want to disrespect his father by having none of his children take over his well doing business. He was only 16, he had a few more years to think about it.

Naruto liked Sasukes family, they're completely different from his own, being quite and traditional. But both families are heads of big comapnies and luckily, both the couples are good friends, much like their children. When they were younger the Uchihas used to come visit a lot. The parents would've talked and Itachi, Sasuke and himself would run around the house playing hide and seek most of the day. In time itachi grew to be a teenager, while they were still kids, and the gap got even bigger when he became an adult and started his own company while Naruto and Sasuke were starting puberty. Naruto missed being with him sometimes, he was like his older brother as well.

He remembered Sasuke when he was younger, he obviously didn't notice it then, but now that he thought about, Sasuke was a really cute kid. Big round almost black eyes and a rounder face, he was unlike his brother, very jumpy and energetic and he and Naruto got into physical fights a lot.

When he reached the age of 14 Sasuke was like a completely different person though, the baby fat on his face went away with time, his eyes looked smaller, more fierce, you could say. His hair style was mostly the same: parted at the middle, bangs on front and spikes at the back, but sometimes the bangs were longer. Right now, at almost 17, he didn't part it anymore, and just let the shorter bangs hang on his forhead, almost reaching his deep black eyes.

He was the complete opposite of Naruto in looks, but both of them were equally handsome. They were both well built, Naruto having broader shoulders but Sasuke being taller than him by a few inches.

"What is it, Narutoad? I'm doing homework, I want to get this done as soon as I can so I can play the new game I bought." the smooth voice cut him away from his thoughts and memories.

"Oh! yeah, I just- hey, who are you calling a toad, you ass?!"

This was usual, the name calling. It was part of their way of showing they cared.

"Anyway, I just got home from school and..."

He told him the rest of the story, how he thought it was cats and in the end, well, it wasn't. And how is mom came to his room (he also reminded him about the talk he got from his dad when he was younger, knowing he probably told him a few years ago already), and Sasuke listened carefully, not saying a word or interrupting. When he finished his story, with exaggerating a few things, he heard a laugh. A genuine laugh which made him smile without even noticing. Sasuke didn't laugh a lot, he chuckled yes, and smirked a lot, but his genuine laughs sounded really nice to Naruto for some reason. You would think he'll get used to it, but no. Especially after Sasukes voice changed and became deeper.

He remembered it happened to Sasuke before it happened to him, so he made fun of him every time his voice broke and he squeaked. He would put a hand over his mouth, glare at Naruto and blush. When it happened to Naruto though, Sasuke did the same to him, not caring how mean he was. It was revenge.

"What are you laughing about, bastard? This was traumatizing!" he said, but couldn't help slipping a chuckle in there.

"Only you, Naruto, only you." he heard shuffling of papers. "Anyway, I'm almost done with homework, want to come over? I want you to try and beat me in that game I bought a few days ago."

"Is that a challenge, bro? You know how I can completely kick your ass if I want to." a snort came from the other side of the phone.

"Like hell you can, remember Ninja Storm?" he could feel the smirk coming from the other side, he didn't say anything for a while, silently fuming at the game, "Figured you would, anyway are you up for it?"

"I'm taking it as a challenge then, pretty boy?"

"Only if you'll actually take it, scaredy-cat." Ah, the return of the dreaded name. Sasuke used to say it to rile him up a lot when they were younger, making him do really stupid things, like poke his grannys boob when he was 12.

"Hell yeah, I'm coming over! What game is it anyway?" It seems that name still riles him up.

"Ninja Storm II: Generations." he could feel the smirk on his best friends lips.

"God damn it, Sasuke!"


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at the hour, noticing it's already 5:45 pm, Naruto chose the clothes he wanted quickly (red undershirt since it was too hot, and jeans falling a bit past his knees), quickly putting on deordorant and a bit of cologne since he already took a shower,he grabbed his ipod, keys and phone, slipping them into his jeans.

Stepping out of his room, Naruto cautionly looked behind the hallway wall before stepping into the living room,

He saw his dad reading newspaper and his mom watching television, both with a mug in their hands. Walking into the living room, both pair of eyes looked at him smiling sheepishly.

Naruto tried to keep his face on a scowl, but couldn't when he looked at them. When he thought about it, it was normal! and he preferred catching them doing...the nasty...then catching them fight, right? It made sense in his mind, so he let it go.

A small smile crept to his lips, but his tone was harsh, eyebrows tight together "If that thing ever happens again, I'll be sure to lock you two in your room." _with soundproof walls_, he added mentally.

His family was always playful, even when they seemed angry or sad, they knew it was almost always in a joking manner. They could sense when it was real, putting jokes aside and doing the best to help eachother.

"Naruto, don't talk to your mother like that!" he father insisted, "you'll hurt her!"

"Oh, shut up Minato," Kushina giggled, "I'm tougher than you are anyway." Noticing her sons change of clothing and shoes, she became curious.

"Where are you headin' to?"

"I'm going to Sasukes, he invited me over..." gazing to his dad, noticing he was glancing at his mom, eyes narrowed. "Dad, stop staring at mom, do it when I'm gone!" he said carefully.

"Sasuke, you say?" Minato said,a small cough escaping his lips at being cought, "How is he lately? I didn't see him in a while, did he get a girlfriend?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at him,

"Why a girlfriend suddenly? He barely leaves him room, he only listens when I basically push him to out the doors when I come over." the younger blond sighed. His best friend was such a shut-in sometimes. He liked his peace and quiet, reading books silently and listening to music on his ipod, not being bothered by anyone. Though occasionaly he liked to go outside and hang around with their other friends. Naruto silently pondered if he can get him to go out with him today.

Kushina smiled at him, nodding her head. Both parents had trust in the other boy so even if Naruto stayed late, it'll be ok for him to stay over, or be driven home by either his or Sasukes parents.

Naruto spoon on his heels and passed through the kitchen to grab another snack, since he saw the empty Doritos snack he took earlier already opened and empty.

opening and closing the door with a slight thud, he skipped down the two stairs, finally leaving after yelling bye to his parents.

Sasuke didn't live far away, about 10 minutes walk so he didn't need a car.

Naruto balanced the headphones plugged to his ipod on his head, putting it on shuffle and lip syncing with it, not caring if someone would notice him as he passed the street.

Opening the door before him was Mikoto, smiling that small smile that made her look like the perfect wife. She let him in with a soft, "He's in his room." escaping her lips, Naruto smiled back at her, what she used to call his 'sunshine smile' when he was younger.

When his parents were out of town, or country, he used to stay at the Uchihas for a few days. There were times when he missed his parents, he was only 5? maybe 6?

and he sometimes cried a bit. Little Sasuke had no idea what to do most of the times, so he called his mom thinking she will know how to fix it. Mikoto remembered that everytime something like that happened, she could see a bit of water in her own sons eyes, never falling, only welling up in his eyes. He kept a straight face so Naruto wont cry harder, his cheeks reddning, much like his blond companion. Mikoto thought they looked so cute, for a second she didn't want to help but that thought passed as soon as it arrived.

Kneeling beside Naruto she would always say the same thing,

"Naruto, don't cry. Your parents will be home in a few days, and they will bring you a present!" her smile made the kids wipe their tears (Naruto being more visible than Sasuke).

"For now try to have as much fun with us as you can, show me that sunshine smile of yours!" she said gently, putting a finger on each side of narutos lips, pinching his cheeks and making him give her a stretched smile. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a bit at his friends face, then Naruto would be annoyed and do the same to Sasuke himself, both pinching and squeezing the others cheeks.

After a while Mikoto told them to stop, putting a hand on their small heads. Naruto would always smile this huge grin she liked seeing on the boys face, and Sasuke would stare at him, sometimes still annoyed, and sometimes with a relieved expression.

Leaving the teenager on his own to roam the house (he knew it like the back of his hand already), she went back to kitchen to prepare dinner.

Naruto barged into Sasukes room without a second thought, to find the boy in his glasses, head in his hand, elbow holding it up while pressed to the table. He gave his best friend a glance and got back to watching the computer screen.

"What, bastard at least say hello!" Naruto walked without a second thought behind Sasukes computer chair, putting both hands on the chair itself and leaning in.

"What'cha doin'?" no response.

"Hey Sasuke." still no response.

"Sasuke yeah hi hello, a visitor here! a guest! and a good looking one at that, you should at least look at me!" Sasuke gave him a look that clearly had ' are you retarded' written all over it.

"At least tell me what are you watching then?"

"Just look, you moron, you know this show." glancing over Sasuke he noticed the familiar figures on the screen,

"...You're watching Adventure Time?" he asked, mirroring Sasukes own look a few seconds before. The black haired stopped the episode, put down his glasses and flipped the chair, finally looking at Naruto.

"Yes, got a link from Neji, he says it's a kids show but it has a lesbian couple. I was interested." Sasuke turned his gaze away from the blondes confused stare to his closet. He couldn't help being curious, imagine suddenly hearing there are gay people on kids TV, wouldn't it sound weird? He had to check! Averting his eyes from Narutos for a few more seconds, he was wondering why the other was so quiet.

When he finally set his eyes back on the blonde, he was sitting on Sasukes bed, smirking like an idiot with narrowed eyes.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you were into _that_ kind of stuff!" he chuckled, a second later put on a serious face, that Sasuke had made before him, thinking he knew what Naruto was talking about.

"Sasuke," Naruto started, "You...you totally get off to lesbian porn, don't you?"

How he said it with a straight face, Sasuke would never know. Half way through the sentence, Sasukes serious face broke into a grimace.

"No. no, no no, Naruto you're such an idiot." Sasuke put a pale hand on his face, "It's nothing like that, I was just genuinly curious about this."

"You wouldn't be interested in this unless you were interested in lesbians! why does Neji have that kind of links anyway?"

"I'm not interested in lesbians, Naruto! or anything gay for that matter. and I have no idea how Neji g-" The blonde interrupted midsentence

"You don't? you seem pretty gay to me." a taunting smirk was seen on Narutos face.

Sasuke quickly got up from his seat and held his hands high to strangle Naruto, the other quickly lifting his own hands and holding sasukes, fingers entertwined as they tried to outdo the other by pushing harder.

"Gay, Naruto, really? I thought we were over seventh grade!" he smirked also, eyebrows getting closer and closer with every second of frustration passing, not being able to knock his idiotic best friend down.

"If we're over seventh grade why are you pissed off?" an equally frustrated look on a tanned face. "Just admit it, Sasuke you're totally gay, man. Did you ever notice the way you walk?"

Naruto gave up, leaving Sasukes hands to stand up and show his best friend what he meant,

"You walk like you're on a catwalk, Sasuke, are you serious." He made an exaggerated example of what he meant, Sasuke looking at him like he grew a second head, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, eyebrows almost reaching his hairline.

"I do not walk like that! But even if I did it's better than walking like a monkey, dobe!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto from his bed,sitting down after Naruto left, noticing how the blondes eyes were filled with amusement.

"A monkey? Care to give me an example?" Naruto just couldn't help wanting to see his friend imitating a monkey. Sasuke was never like that, having too much pride to do something as foolish as imitating an animal. A mental image came to his mind and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit, moving his head from side to side as to shake the image from his mind.

"I wont, I know you'd film it or something already! But that aside, how the hell did you come to the conclusion that I walk like that?" slightly offended, Sasuke threw Naruto a questioning look,

Sasuke was always a curious person. Naruto sat on the chair preciously occupied by the black haired. Staring straight into dark eyes,he let out a sigh.

"I dunno, you just do. Your ass wiggles when you walk, and theres always a hand in one of the pockets and the other holding something or just moving around. Oh and you give a cold stare, so you look like a model." he chuckled at the end.

"My ass wiggles?"

"Yup."

"You looked at it?"

"Yup." answering immediately, like he knew it was coming (he really did), Naruto told Sasuke exactly what he thought, eyes closed and hands behind his head.

"You think I look like a model, and my ass wiggles?"

"Yup."

"You like my ass then?"

"Yu- NO. Don't trick me, you bastard!" Naruto opened his eyes and glared at the smirking Sasuke.

"You're so gay, Naruto." closing his eyes and leaning back on the bed so he was laying down, Sasuke gave Naruto a small grin he only gave to him and family.

"Am not, you ass!"

"Ah yes, you did seem to like my bottom. but it's 'Your ass', Naruto, not 'You ass' " laughing lowly to himself he didn't hear the chair creaking as Naruto got up and walked up to the bed.

"I'm going to strangle you..." he whispered, a fake maniac smile on his lips. He knew Sasuke was kidding, they always were, but he couldn't help but want to strangle the boy in front of him.

He got on top of the bed, his legs on eachside while Sasukes put his feet closer, and his knees up. The Uchiha opened his eyes suddenly, staring at his best friend slowly raising his arms. Figuring he's gonna do what he whispered a second ago Sasuke got up as quickly as he could, only to be pushed back down, Naruto hovering above him with hands slowly reaching for his neck.

Sasuke let out a chuckle as Narutos hands finally reached his neck, noticing he wasn't even trying to press hard against it but still firmly holding with both hands. Naruto was smiling, brows almost together, moving sasukes head back and forth slowly, Sasuke chuckling because the friction on his neck was tickling, while Naruto half smirked-half smiled at him from above.

"It's ok Naruto, we all have our queer side! Yours is just bigger than the rest. " Sasuke let out, opening his eyes to stare at Narutos.

He noticed how close the other was, blue eyes looking at his own. He could see them slightly move from side to side never staying on the same spot for more than a second, probably looking all over his face for something to laugh about. He stared back, exploring Narutos face with his own eyes, suddenly noticing the scars on his face are deeper than he thought,

His eyes a bit lighter than he thought, his teeth had 2 tiny fangs, his lashes were dark blonde not black like his, he had a nice nose, and finally he landed on his lips. Naruto had full lips, unlike his. They looked dry.

Passing his eyes from Narutos lips to his nose to his eyes to his scars, and back to his lips and repeat in a quick look, he wondered for a second what was Naruto looking at. Was he looking at him staring? Was he looking at Sasuke like Sasuke was looking at him?

He felt him shift closer, hands still on his neck.

"Sasuke...that's really gay." The black haired could feel his face darken in embarrassment as a blush took over his face. Looking at everything except Naruto, not knowing what to say, because well, it was true. It was kinda gay.

The hands around him disappeared, moving to each side of him. The scent of some kind snack faded and came along the great smell of the blonds cologne.

"How come your hair is so soft looking?" Naruto touched Sasukes hair plenty of times, and it was indeed soft, but just looking at it, framing the others pale face with ink black bangs, he just wanted to touch it again, run his hands through it but he couldn't. He really wanted to though...

Slowly raising a hand, Sasuke slightly flinched but stood his ground as he looked at his best friend with curious eyes yet again. At first he felt nothing but then, a tingle on a few hairs and suddenly spreading to a full caress on his bangs.

He looked at Naruto who seemed busy with his hair, not noticing what Sasuke was looking at, but knowing it was somewhere on him. It was a spur of the moment when Sasuke raised his face slightly and quickly pecked Naruto on the chin.

Naruto stopped caressing his hair and looked down at him, mouth slightly open, a slight blush on his face. Sasuke looked up at him, not knowing what to expect in those few seconds, he knew he's blushing and a second before he opened his mouth to explain the move he made (he had no idea how to though,) Naruto spoke.

"Remember that Yugioh abridged series we watched?" Naruto asked out of the blue. Sasuke half wanted to punch him for ruining the mood but on the other hand what kind of 'mood' was it anyway?

Nodding, he answered "Yes, what about it?" looking up at the blue orbs straight right back at him

"Sasuke," getting closer to his face, the Uchiha already knew what to expect, making his stomach flip for a second, nervousness and excitment hitting at the same time.

"No homo."

The blond whispered and started chuckling, followed a second later by the other, both laughing even when Naruto pressed his lips to Sasukes. It was kind of hard for both of them to kiss when the other was smiling and shaking from laughing, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

It was simple, lips lingering on lips for a few seconds before being lifted.

"You are such a dork, Naruto." one more kiss. "And you totally jerk off to gay porn."

"I do not, you faggot." another peck, this time on the cheek, "I will admit though, I do like your ass."


End file.
